


The Socks In the Dresser

by UnusualClara



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal AU, Hannibal Sock AU, Scared Hannibal, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusualClara/pseuds/UnusualClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter has an inexplicable fear of socks. They terrify him. They strike down to the core of his very existence, his psychiatrist says that it's all okay, the socks won't hurt him. She says that the socks are not evil. But Hannibal knows better. He knows what those little cotton things are capable of. And he won't be partied to their schemes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Socks In the Dresser

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Jodi_WanKenobi @ElenaGabrielaC @ProfessorBedlam and @Tea_Spill on twitter for the AWESOME list of AUs! Find them here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yev6oKJSKyvzOKqWI7mI_Fg4eH7IoDChZCo47Y7HJRs/edit?pli=1

Hannibal got out of his car and the cold bit at him. He was in front of Will's house in Wolf Trap. He went to his trunk and retrieved some homemade sausages for Will's dogs. Will has asked him to feed them while he was working a case. Hannibal could hear the scratching and whining of the dogs. They were always so eager to eat, a quality Hannibal admired in the animals. He opened the door and broke off pieces of the sausage and fed them to the dogs. Hannibal looked around Will's little house, it was the first time he'd been there without the close watch of Will's dreamy sad eyes. His bed by the wall was unmade and covered in dog fur, he must have been too busy to make his bed before racing off bravely to go help Jack. Will didn't really seem like the kind of person to make his bed every morning. Hannibal found himself sniffing Will's bed sheets. They were slightly gross, soaked in sweat, but there was a deeper smell, a mix of aftershave and sweat and the hot secretions of- _no no, Lecter, mustn't think those things._ Hannibal thought, this wasn't the time.

Hannibal broke off a few more sausages and fed them to the dogs, ever hungry for more. He walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. There they were. Packed neatly in little rows.  _Socks._ Hannibal froze. The socks seemed to stare back at him. They could see him. They could see  _everything._ Hannibal took deep breaths, trying to recall what his therapist had said to do. His brain was frozen by fear and the socks were still there. They were packed in tight and precise, a white cotton army ready to strike. Hannibal couldn't move, he couldn't think. The wet slobber of a dog licking his hand spurred him to action. In one swift movement he tore the drawer out of the dresser and across the room. In the air, socks and shirts flew out and scattered the room, landmines in Hannibal's eyes. Then something happened that Hannibal hadn't expected. **The dogs were going for the socks**.Hannibal looked on in shock as four or five would fight and pull for one sock all at once. The dogs knew about them. Hannibal took the chance to race for the door. While running he stepped on a sock and yelped but he kept running, he knew it was life or death. He finally reached the door and struggled with the doorknob before it finally turned. He slammed the door so none of the evil socks could escape the blood bath inside. The dogs were winning, there was fabric everywhere and there were sounds of growls and ripping everywhere.

Hannibal caught his breath out in the cool air as Will's dogs fought their battle with the socks. His heart was beating rapidly. He sat on Will's porch for a long while until things calmed down. His brain kept going back to that moment when he'd opened the drawer. That absolute terror he had felt after seeing the socks. Hannibal tried to wrestle with his thoughts, it had been Will's drawers he'd opened. A part of him blamed Will,  _He knew what would happen, he put them there on purpose._ Hannibal didn't want that to be true. How could Will have known? No, Hannibal was sure Will wasn't to blame. But they had been there. In his drawer, in his house. He needed to warn Will. He'd no idea what had sat lurking in his house for so long, Hannibal needed to tell him about the socks. Will would understand. He had to. If he didn't- Hannibal didn't want to think about the consequences. He stood up and walked to his car. He would call Will when he got back, Hannibal took deep breaths. He has beaten the socks. but he feared next time he might not be so lucky.


End file.
